Valcemerium Vulcanus Virus
Background Two million years ago, the two warring nations of Uzaria Galaxy(known at Earth as z8_GND_5296 ), the Pontevarim Galactic Federation and the Holy Solasium Empire finally reached an agreement and vied for peace to end the 500 year long war. Not satisfied to the closure of the war, a shadowy organization that benefits from the long, protracted war developed a virus that they hope will rekindle the flames of the galactic war. This war profiteering organization was crushed by the combined efforts of the Federation and the Empire, but the organization succeeded in unleashing the virus. It won't be until 50 years later which a vaccine would be developed. The period of strife before the cure would be later called by the historians as the "Starless Days", which mistrust among galactic neighbors prevailed. The disease caused by this virus is called the Rihemillin Disease, named after the First Solasium Prince Rihemillin, who is unfortunately the first casualty of this virus. The Virus The Valcemerium Vulcanis Virus was synthesized using Flyx Alben (a tree that commonly grows on Planet Partha Mistral) sap, Valcemerium (an element with negative mass) and Gloxxa Virus (A virus where a vaccine exists, its comparable to Varicella Zoster Virus). The virus inflicts damage by stealing the nutrients and bio electricity of the infected person. Due to its property as a hybrid virus, the immune system is unable to deal with it. Its negative mass makes it difficult to properly detect. A self-replicating smartchip at the size of a quarter of an electron is installed for its automation and control systems. Interestingly enough, people who are susceptible to Gloxxa are immune to Valcemerium Vulcanis, which eventually led to the discovery of the cure to Rihemillin Disease. Symptoms The virus has an incubation period of 50-80 days. Organic beings afflicted with this virus suffers intermittent fevers, bouts of insanity,weakness. Uncomfortable rashes appears at the extemities, sudden loss of weight and poxes appears near external sensory organs. Death soon follows after three to five days since the symptoms appeared. Transmission The virus can be contracted through subatomic exposure as this virus latches itself on protons and electrons. Galactic Plague The virus multiplies at an astounding rate. It copies itself at a rate of 85 billion per picosecond during the incubation period and latches itself on protons and electrons present in the atmosphere (or in space). In essence, the plague would not be stopped until it is too late. It would be a year later after the first casualty before its behavior was discovered. By that time, 160 Billion Pontevarim and 253 Billion Solasium lives are lost. Due to this virus' unorthrodox behavior, entire planets and even star systems are quarantined, and any outgoing matter and radiation are blocked. Starlanes are blockaded as an additional measure to prevent the spread of the virus to other star systems. This caused widespread civil unrest to the already war weary populace During its 50 year reign of terror, the virus claimed 8 Quintillion lives, effectively reducing the population of the galaxy to an eighth of its original density. Powers and Abilities Tier: 11-C Destructive Capacity: Not Applicable Abilities: Self-Replication, Subatomic Latching, Stealth, Resistance to Extreme Heat (can survive 6,000 degrees centigrade of heat), Masslessness, Active up to a certain cold temperature (-120 degrees centigrade), can survive vacuum, able to exist at hyperspace/subspace. Speed: Same as carrier Lifting Strength: Sub Human Durability: Sub Human (Although it can only be destroyed on a quantum level due to its nature) Striking Strength: Sub Human Weaknesses: Creatures not immune to Gloxxa, powerful EMP renders the virus innert, a smart application of gravity control completely repels it from the afflicted's system, Absolute Zero, Does not affect non-organic beings (though those can still be carriers) Category:Characters Category:Tier 10